


ROOM FOR RENT: For HOT Guys Only

by WinterTwilight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, I don't know what to put anymore, M/M, Meh, New Year fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTwilight/pseuds/WinterTwilight
Summary: “Here” The guy said while reaching a paper to Seongwu. He accepts the paper without even taking a glance on it. The face of the guy is more important, anyways.   “I saw this flyer posted on your door and I just want to ask if I’m qualified for this.” The guy continued with a monotonous voice. Seongwu looked at the paper that the guy gave to him and immediately regret what he saw.Kim Jaehwan, you piece of shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalife/gifts).



> I wasn't planning to post this but here it is anyways. My friend wrote a fic for me so I'm just returning what she gave. 
> 
> This is the first fic that I wrote so I'm sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this mess anyways.

 

It is a Sunday night, not a good time to party but that’s what they are doing right now. New Year’s Eve has been an ordinary day for Seongwu but today is an exception. Seongwu doesn’t know why he agreed on this and why his house is in complete mess right now. He surely neglects how crazy his friends were. It was not a plan, it was a mere joke of Jaehwan to crash Seongwu’s house and unfortunately, everyone agreed. Seongwu wouldn’t dare to spoil their fun; so now, the party that he didn’t expect is happening at his damn house.

Seongwu is standing near the table at his kitchen playing with the alcohol he is holding. His kitchen table is full of drinks and foods, mostly alcohol and junk foods. Minhyun is beside him laughing at the insane things that their friends are doing. This is nothing new for the two of them, but they definitely enjoy this view every time. Minhyun doesn’t drink; he always say that he doesn’t like how it tastes but they don’t believe him anyways and kept teasing him that he only doesn’t want to be accountable and regret the crazy shit he might do. Well, for Seongwu, he doesn’t want to be a responsible guy that he is right now but he needs to, considering that he has work for tomorrow.

_Hell, we ALL have work tomorrow._

He’s been working at the company of his father and the responsibility for it so big and Seongwu could barely handle it. As he said a while ago, his New Years has been ordinary considering how both of his parents have been so busy. If the owner of the company don’t consider New Year as something special then the employees should coped up with him, that’s what his father believes. It was not until these past few years when his father considers making it a half day work for the employees to come to the office after lunch. But Seongwu is not only an employee, he is the son of the owner and he needs to show how hardworking he is and by that means, he need to go to office early in the morning.

_Fuck life._

"Hey, would you like your spare room to be leased?" Minhyun brings up and drinking his juice afterwards. Minhyun is surely a baby in Seongwu’s eyes and Seongwu couldn’t help but laugh on his mind. Seongwu think Minhyun’s cold appearance doesn’t suit his baby-like actions and he can’t still believe that it was the reason why Jaehwan fell in love for Minhyun.

_Love, my ass. Tsk._

Meanwhile, the others are continuing their crazy shits. Jaehwan is singing (more like shouting) skyfall while Hyunbin is dancing to _gashina_ which don’t really suit the other song and Jonghyun is grabbing the chance to take a video of them. _What a bunch of idiots_ , Seongwu thought. He at least knows that Minhyun is agreeing on him based from the looks on his face.

“I’m planning to, I already made a contract but I’m not in a hurry. I can still feed myself and still have more money than you if that’s what you’re worrying about. Why? Know anyone?” Seongwu asked while attempting to pour a beer for Minhyun but the latter refused to. Seongwu could only shake his head. Minhyun is surely has a persistence on not drinking any alcohol.

Minhyun is too perfect and Seongwu doesn’t like that. Minhyun could steal anyone with just one glance but unfortunately, this guy is too whipped for Jaehwan. On their group, they are the only one who is dating; however, the other two are also busy on making moves to the ones they like. Hyunbin has been going to a cat shops even though he has a dog and his reason is that he is planning to adopt one and that he is just practicing at the shop. As for Jonghyun, he has been attending a ballet class even though God know how stiff his body was. In short, Seongwu is a lonely but beautiful potato. He is not complaining but it would have been better if he also have one.

“No, I don’t know anyone.  I’m just thinking that I might sound cool if I suggest it but you ruin it anyway, _babe_.” Minhyun answered giggly while picking a piece of snack on and taking a sip on his juice again afterwards. Those ‘ _Babe_ ’ jokes of are already going around for months and Jaehwan is so close to kill Seongwu.

_Please spare my life, Jesus-nim._

“Oh Minhyun, I’m not your babe, your babe is there. Kim Jaehwan looks like a pig anyways.” Seongwu answered making Minhyun look at him like he is ready to kill people but it doesn’t mean that Seongwu will be swayed (he’s not that type).

“And oh, just accept the fact that even though you’re so kind and almost look like a saint, you can’t deny the fact that I’m smarter than you.” Seongwu raises his cup, asking Minhyun for a cheer after saying those remarks. Minhyun could shake his head and accept the cheer anyways. They both drank on their cups and Seongwu couldn’t help but laugh afterwards.

“Ong Seongwu, you _son of a bitch_.” Minhyun said while running toward the sink, spitting the alcohol that he had drink. Seongwu couldn’t stop to laugh on how miserable Minhyun looks right now. Seongwu is surely fast to switch their drinks. They had been doing this to Minhyun these past few years and Minhyun has been victimized every time.

_Serves you right, Min._

“Yep, but that proves that I’m smarter than you.” Seongwu smirks and taking another sip on Minhyun’s orange juice. “This taste good by the way.”

“Fuck you.”                

“Hey, Seongwu hyung, do you want us to help on making the flyer to post on your door?” Jaehwan suddenly asked and a smirk is evident on his face. Seongwu doesn’t know that these brats are listening on their conversation.

“Go ahead. I don’t want to ruin your fun but let me go to sleep for now. Don’t fucking destroy shits on my house. Ya, Minhyun and Jaehwan, don’t do bullshits on my house. Goodnight, _fuckers_.” Seongwu bid a goodbye while heading to his room for him to sleep safe and sound.

“Kim Jaehwan, don’t fucking pour your beer on Hyunbin's head!” Minhyun shouted.

 

~*~

 

It’s early in the morning and Seongwu wake up without even experiencing any hangover. Well, let’s just say he could drink that much. It’s nothing to be proud of since his friend could drink better except for Minhyun. Is Minhyun even his friend?

7 AM _. 7 fucking AM_. He supposed to be resting right now but he wants to portray as a good son that everyone could admire and inspire on the first day of 2018 so here he is, preparing for his damn work.

Seongwu heard his doorbell rang while he was he was adjusting his tie. He couldn’t think of any person that would go to his house this early. It must be a prank shits children would do. While walking towards the door, he saw his friends being passed out on the floor with saliva dripping on their mouths. He wants to do something about them but he could only groan and continue his way to the entrance.

_I’m sure I chose a wrong circle of friend. Thanks for making me realize, 2018._

After opening the door, he saw was a man standing, wearing a black suit, there was nothing especial on it but the man’s broad shoulder definitely make the suit look more expensive and high class.  The man flashes an embarrass smile that could swoon girls out (and even guys out). His silver hair could really catch anyone attention and definitely suit his bright but sexy appearance. In short, He is _Seongwu’s type_.

Seongwu snapped on his thoughts after observing the man from head to toe for quite a long time.

“Hi! Good morning. What can I help you with?” Seongwu flashes the prettiest smile he could ever give. This is really a good morning since he saw a “ _god_ ” looking guy at 7 AM in front of his house.

_To every god in the world, thank you for blessing my new year with this._

“Here” The guy said while reaching a paper to Seongwu. He accepts the paper without even taking a glance on it. The face of the guy is more important, anyways.   “I saw this flyer posted on your door and I just want to ask if I’m qualified for this.” The guy continued with a monotonous voice. Seongwu looked at the paper that the guy gave to him and immediately regret what he saw.

 

 

 

_Kim Jaehwan, you piece of shit._

Seongwu tried to smile. He really tried to but he can’t really hide his face that is boiling up. He didn’t expect this shit especially at this early. He is still wondering how the fuck did Jaehwan edit this while being drunk and then Minhyun came to his mind.

_Oh fuck those couple. Let me bring them back to hell.  Those fucking Devils._

They been doing prank with each other for like forever. The last time was doing rituals on Jaehwan while he is passed out for being drunk. Seongwu could still remember how they hold big candles and walk around Jaehwan while saying spell that no one could understand. He could also remember Jaehwan’s face that is fully drawn so that he would look like he was possessed. They surely had fun with it for hours. The problem right now is he doesn’t expect that he will their target next.

_Some shitty thing is happening on the first day, huh?_

 “Well then, come in?” That’s the only option that Seongwu have. He can’t act like he don’t know any of this shit and then post a decent one on the next days. He needs to be responsible on the bullshits that his friends did. The guy only nod in response and giving Seongwu a confusing smile.

_What are those for?_

When they begin to walk around the living room, they saw the aftermath of the party last night. Cups are thrown everywhere; some beers are spilled on the floor, snacks looks like confetti that thrown on the floor. Seongwu regret everything, why the fuck did he let them do this thing on his house in the first place.

The one that catches his attention the most is the underwear on Hyunbin’s head. A fucking _red underwear_ is on his head.

_Why I didn’t see it a while ago?!_

He can now remember how Hyunbin pretend to be a cowboy while he used Seongwu's underwear as his visor and suddenly go to Jaehwan so the other could pretend as his horse. They had been doing it for few minutes and then suddenly Hyunbin stand up and tell Jaehwan that he doesn’t want to ride a pig anymore.

“Oh shit!” Seongwu exclaimed while quickly removing the underwear on Hyunbin’s head and throwing it on the corner. Shocked was evident on the guy’s face.

_He’s getting culture shock. I guess?_

“I’m so sorry. We had a party last night. That’s the first and definitely would be the last but you can just tell me if you don’t want it anymore. Maybe you don’t want a problematic roommate. “ Seongwu explained not wanting for the guy to misunderstand that he’s living this kind of life style which sort of true but still.

“No, it’s okay. I’m Kang Daniel.”  The guy said reaching his hand to Seongwu asking for a handshake. Seongwu would definitely not waste this chance to hold those beautiful hands.

“I’m Ong Seongwu. Thank God, you’ve finally introduced, I’m so tired on referring you as the _sexy guy on a black suit_ on my head.” Seongwu said and do a failed wink, he means it as a joke but he wouldn’t deny that it is sort of true.

“By the way, want to see the contract?” Seongwu asked before he gets embarrass on the last thing that he said.

“Sure, I would love to. “ Daniel answered and let out a short chuckle. Seongwu can’t help but find it cute. Those bunny teeth of Daniel really add to his charm. Seongwu can’t wait to see those every day.

“Then let’s head to the kitchen. It’s much cleaner in there, I guess?” Seongwu said and lead the way on his kitchen. They sat on the stools and Seongwu quickly cleaned the trash on the table.

“To be honest, it was meant as a joke. My fucking friends print those and post it on my door after knowing that I’m finding someone to be my roommate. But I like how confident you are to ring my bell.” Seongwu explained while wiping the table. Even though he takes the responsibility on it, he needs to tell Daniel the truth to save some of his pride.

“Well, my mom said I was hot and good looking, but don’t you also think so?” Daniel asked and Seongwu is sure taken back at that. _This fucking guy is flirting the shit out of me, I’m so sure._

“If your mom is someone who would fight me, then I have to agree.” Seongwu smirk and give those ‘try-harder-next-time’ looks. “Here’s the contract by the way.” Seongwu hand the contract for the renting of the room to Daniel so he could read it before signing. Seongwu observed how serious Daniel while reading the contract. He’s definitely not the guy who you could fool easily on business.

_I hope I could fool him to love me._

“Intern?” Seongwu asked lowly, not wanting to distract Daniel much on his reading.

“Yes, the company was near here actually. The Elysian Corporation. It will be my first day today. How about you? What do you do?”  Daniel uttered while still focusing on the contract. Seongwu couldn’t help but smile, he totally love guys who could multi-task.

_Elysian Corporation? Nice._

“I’m a director… at a company also.” Seongwu answered while scanning every bit of Daniel’s face. He likes those moles under his right eye but the thing he loves the most is the red, plump lips of Daniel.

“That’s great! I have read all the things on the contract and I only need a stamp to seal on this.” Daniel said while stacking the papers back again. Seongwu go nearer to Daniel to get the contract.

“I don’t have any stamps on my house right now but I do have a solution.” Seongwu said while having a mischievous smile on his face. His eyes are only focus on Daniel, not minding if the boy felt uncomfortable with it.

“What? I-” Daniel didn’t finish his sentence for Seongwu’s lip touch to his. It wasn’t that long but it is enough for their hearts to beat rapidly. 

“Sealed. Let’s meet at the office, Daniel. “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did try to continue this for few more chapters since you want me to. I still don't know if it was ok or not but I do hope you would enjoy!
> 
> Again, Sorry if there are mistakes. :)

_“Sealed. Let’s meet at the office, Daniel. “_

Those words kept repeating on Daniel’s head. He surely didn’t know what the fuck happened. It was strange. For him, at least, he never met anyone who would s _eal_ a contract with a kiss. As a normal person that he is, he is sure that he won’t do something like that. He’s not complaining though.

_That kiss was a uhh… somewhat good._

Daniel shakes his head in disbelief. Why would he act like this? A high schooler would judge him for being so childish. Anyone would think that it was only a peck and not a kiss at all but still, it’s a rare situation for having your lips touch with someone else on your first meeting. Well, for Daniel, it was weird; weirdly _satisfying_.

The only thing that he expected today was to find a new place for him to live. Well, his family is somewhat well off but Daniel insisted that he will work by himself. His parents agreed but giving him a one condition, they want to provide for the rental fees for Daniel which is why he can afford on living on someone’s house like this. At first, his parents want to buy him a flat but Daniel insists to and told them that his coworkers might get suspicious. He definitely doesn’t want to reveal his family background at all. He wants to achieve something without the help of his parents. He wants to be successful by his own.

Daniel could only sigh. He checks his watch to see the time. _8:00 AM,_ he still has plenty of time to go and manage the other things like the renting a truck for his stuffs. He doesn’t have much stuffs but renting a truck would be more convenient. He prepares to leave; he wears his bag and carries his copy of the contract.

_Well, the guy forgot to sign my contract._

He never thought leaving the kitchen was would be this awkward. It never crossed his mind that he would see something like this; well, no one would ever want to think that they would experience this thing. Daniel never starts his year experiencing weird shit from the start. Last year, he only spends his new year lying down on his bed while watching spider man all day.

Daniel stood on his place while he watches a soft looking guy cupping the cheeks of the other guy with squishy face like a _mandu_. Well, their hair was so messy, maybe they do some crazy shit the other night but their soft looking eyes and silly smiles were evident on their face. The others are still sleeping but these two guys are cuddling.

_So, this is something my roommate sees every time. It sucks, poor him._

Daniel finds it cute when the soft looking guy started giving pecks on the other guy’s face then targeting the lips for the last. Yes, it was cute until the guy who is giving the pecks made an eye contact with Daniel. Daniel tried to look away but it was too late.

_Oh… Fuck._

They definitely startled, Daniel could surely see that.  They stand up immediately from their lying position arranging their selves while staring at Daniel, looking so overwhelmed. Well, Daniel didn’t mean to interfere on their business; he is just someone who will just pass by but got carried away on the situation.

_Well, here I am again, on a sticky, shitty, situation._

“I… uhh… need to go, I’m sorry and I will leave you both.” Daniel said stuttering and hurriedly bowing. He just hopes these damn things would end, even just for now. He hastily leaves the two with their stunned face. As Daniel was closing that the door he could hear the couples blaming each other for what happened.

_Well, I got kissed and I saw guys giving pecks on each other._

_Good start, 2018, good start… fuck._

 

~*~

 

“ONG SEONGWU! Why did that intern guy is on your house? Do you know how much work I need to do to avoid him? I even call Sungwoon hyung to replace me in the introduction for the interns. Oh God! I feel so ashamed being his manager and then seeing me kissing this guy this morning.” Jaehwan said ranting his hear out after Minhyun closed the door. It was never a new thing for Seongwu hearing Jaehwan ranting shit on his face but he would definitely say that it is annoying every time. The new thing is that he is not ranting about Minhyun but rather about Daniel.

“First, he is my new roommate. Second, I don’t care if you avoid him because it has nothing to do with me. And third, I don’t have a fucking control on what your lips will do, so I’m not responsible for that and that’s what you get for every bullshit thing that you did to me.” Seongwu fires back while counting everything with his fingers. He can’t still believe about the flyer that these devils did. The design of the flyer was not that bad, Seongwu will give them an A+ for that but the content was something he wants to bury underground.

Well, he kind of, thankful about it since he will be living with some gorgeous guy starting today but what if an asshole knock on his door this morning, what if one of his coworkers knocks on it, Jaehwan and Minhyun would be surely dead if that’s what happened.

“I DIDN’T DO IT! MINHYUN DID.” Jaehwan protest and he receives a hit on his side with Minhyun’s elbow causing him to whine. Seongwu keeps giving them a bored look. It has been years since this two keeps on bickering and making out in front of him. Seongwu doesn’t know if they just want to show off or they only want to eat each other every time.

_Nothing new_

“It was your idea and kept telling me that I should post it or you will not sleep.” Minhyun explained. Seongwu can’t believe that Minhyun fucking obey a drunk person.

Seongwu surely know how whipped Minhyun is for Jaehwan but this should be an exception. He can’t believe that Minhyun chose to risk Seongwu’s life and reputation just for Jaehwan to sleep. Just for a fucking drunk to sleep.

_I’m really out of this group, I swear._

“Hey, Ong Seongwu, why did you kiss that guy?” Minhyun asked and a teasing tone was evident. Minhyun looks at Seongwu and wiggling his brows. It never crossed Seongwu’s mind that there’s would be chance that someone could see his damn actions, the actions that he regret the most.

“WHAT KISS? WHO KISSED? WHY I-” Jaehwan was cut off on his bullshits when someone knocked the door.

_Thank you for saving me, Jesus-nim._

“Come in.” Seongwu instructed. 

There, Daniel entered his office and the two devils can’t even look at the two of them. Jaehwan keeps hiding on Minhyun’s back but Minhyun keeps pushing him away. Jaehwan hit Minhyun on the head a little too hard and pulling him to leave the room.

_Looks like I need to keep Daniel beside me for these fuckers to leave me alone._

“We will be going then, Seongwu.” Minhyun said while Jaehwan kept pulling him and covering his face like there are paparazzi capturing him. Seongwu couldn’t help but laugh. He never saw Jaehwan get this embarrassed.

It was a rare occasion, Jaehwan can even sing in front of Seongwu’s dad (which is the CEO) without even a hint of shyness. It would be Minhyun who would feel like that most of the time. Seongwu can’t even sing in front of his dad. It’s not that he bad at it but they don’t talk that much and he’s proud of Jaehwan to have the courage and self-confidence to do that.

_Shameless Jaehwan getting embarrassed is my favorite concept._

“One of my coworkers told me to give you this.” Daniel uttered and placed the papers on the desk after the two devils leave Seongwu’s office. Seongwu flipped the pages quickly, scanning what’s written on the papers.

_Too many contracts_

“Can you make a coffee?” Seongwu asked why still flipping the pages. Well, Seongwu suddenly wants a drink, he has been stressing out since this morning. Well, you could say that he is also experiencing what other’s called, the rollercoaster of emotions.

“Well, I can do that much.” Daniel answered, with a sly smile on his face. Seongwu knows that Daniel has been acting up. He knows behind those smiles, Daniel feel so nervous inside. Well, having your director and roommate as the same person is something you could get nervous about.

“Then, make one.” Seongwu looked at Daniel after putting the papers aside. Daniel nod and get ready to leave the room. Seongwu notice how broad Daniel’s back is again. He wonders how long it was. Those shoulders could definitely hug many people but Seongwu surely want to be the only one to be hugged by that.

_Yep, I’m a selfish shit._

“Wait.” Seongwu said and stands up while reaching for his coat. “Let me go with you instead.” With that Seongwu passed on Daniel and arrive at the pantry first.

There were no people at the pantry since everyone has been so busy at this hour. Seongwu doesn’t know if their pantry is small or Daniel is just too big that it will only fit the two of them.

“So tell me, how do you think I would like my coffee?” Seongwu asked, leaning on the cabinet while crossing his arms. 

“A normal black coffee, I guess?” Daniel questions back while pouring the hot water on the cups.

“Why do you say so?” Seongwu said while helping Daniel find where the instant coffee was. Well, it is expected since Daniel only works on the company few hours ago. Seongwu doesn’t know where it is either since he had gone here for a few times. He just hopes that Daniel didn’t notice it because it will be embarrassing as fuck. A director who doesn’t know where everything in the office is not what Seongwu wants to portray in front of Daniel.

“Well, that’s how my boss before likes it.” Daniel answered while shaking the sachet of coffee before opening it. Seongwu can’t help but get drown and focus on the veins on Daniel’s hand.

_That’s something that is so satisfying._

“Does my presence remind you of him?” Seongwu asked looking so deep on Daniel like his wants to know every secrets Daniel have. Well, he doesn’t want to scare Daniel off but he wants to know how Daniel would react on it.

“NO! I just thought that it will be a safe answer, you know, that’s how I always prepare the coffee at my work before. I know everyone have different taste and I shouldn’t concluded like that. I just-”

“Daniel, you’re rambling.” Seongwu cuts him off then chuckle afterwards. Seongwu thinks it was cute how defensive Daniel was. It was like his work depends on his answer. Seongwu wouldn’t even fire Daniel even if he put the company on a crisis.  Seongwu wouldn’t even consider doing that.

Daniel was surely taken back at it. Seongwu can see how pink Daniel’s cheeks and ears are because of embarrassment.

“Well then, I like my coffee to be creamy so please add a lot of it.” Seongwu hand some creamer on Daniel and smile till it reaches his ears. Daniel nod as his response that made Seongwu chuckle again.

After that, Daniel hands him the coffee and anticipate on Seongwu reaction. Seongwu felt conscious on how focus Daniel was to him. It’s like Daniel is memorizing ever bit on Seongwu’s face and actions.

_So, this is how he felt a while ago…_

“It was great.” Seongwu commented and raise his thumb for Daniel as an approval. Daniel flashes a smile and Seongwu gets a chance to see the bunny teeth again.

“OH! I need you to _seal_ the papers that I gave.” Seongwu chokes on his drink after hearing that. He suddenly remembers the cheesy things that he said this morning. It is definitely not him who did it, it was his past self but he can’t help but regret things. He’s not that type of person to regret things because his parent raise him to be responsible on everything that he will do but this time, it was an exception.

Daniel is not that dumb after all and realize what he said. “I MEAN, I NEED YOU TO SIGN. SIGN!” Daniel defends back and looking flustered as ever.

“Well looks like I need to _seal_ many things today, _peach_.” Seongwu attacks and flashing a grin on his face. Seongwu knows that this is not something he would say on his coworkers. But Daniel is not an ordinary coworker after all.

“Bitch?” Daniel said lowly. Seongwu can’t comprehend the looks on Daniel’s face. It’s like it is asking a question then it also looks like he is offended or something.

“Peach! P I T C H” Seongwu shouted after he realized that he was misunderstood. He should have on considered the words he’s been using but he felt proud to spell it out for Daniel.

_I’m somewhat an English man, after all._

“Ohh.. Why did you say that?” Daniel question back, the smile came back on his face and Seongwu felt relieved on seeing that.

“Your hair, I like how it was pink on your picture. It’s a shame that you changed it.” Yes it was true, Seongwu really like how pink Daniel hair was on the picture. It shows how white and soft Daniel skin is and it makes him a lot cuter.

“But peach is not supposed to be spelled like that. It was-”

“Stop! I have things to do, just like what I said a while ago.” Seongwu shouted when he realizes his mistakes. He runs out of the pantry and go back to his office without looking back to Daniel.

_Tsk. Endearment is not that important and so as the spelling of words._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this again. I was quite busy on my studies that I find it hard to continue this. :(
> 
> I'll try my best to do better on the next ones since I was not that satisfied about this.
> 
> I am contemplating if I should reveal my twitter but since I do want to talk to people, so let's talk on my twitter! you can talk to me on @ong_wintertrngl
> 
> Thank you again everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I just want to thank you all for the 190 kudos, 2000+ hits, and 11 bookmarks. You’ve been so kind to me. Love you all~!
> 
> Again, sorry for the mistakes.

Seongwu can’t remember when was the last time that he had stayed all day on his house. He miss his kitchen even though he always dial his phone for some take outs (a typical busy person would do), he miss his bed where he spend most of  his time, and he miss his living room where he  would watch some movies and Daniel would join him for few  minutes. It’s been almost a month since Daniel had moved in Seongwu’s house. They were close but not as close that they would call each other as _bros_. Seongwu thinks that Daniel is still worrying about the Director-Intern relationship that they have in the office. Seongwu didn’t mind since it must be hard for Daniel to adjust between him being his roommate and him being his boss.

There would be times when they would offer each other some foods and the other will either refuse or took some bites. Sometimes, when Seongwu would watch some movies and Daniel leave his room, Seongwu would tell him to join and the other would seat beside him then leave even before the movie ends. That’s the few encounters that they have and Seongwu wish for more but their schedules didn’t allow to.

Their office has been busy for the past weeks. There will be some time wherein Seongwu would not go home and would just ask Daniel to bring him some clothes even though he hesitate at first. It has been so stressful for him but he knows that it’s more stressful for his team. The app that their company is developing will be launching soon and the only thing that is left to do is the promotional ad that will help to catch people’s attention. Seongwu didn’t expect that they would encounter a problem on the last step before the launch. Seongwu keeps on spinning his pen while Jaehwan is ranting on his face.

“Ong, are you listening to me?” Seongwu snapped out on his thoughts after Jaehwan have been clapping on his face. Seongwu shrugs and give Jaehwan a nod afterwards.

It’s a rare thing for Seongwu to space on his mind out but these past few weeks, he’s been doing it quite a lot. Usually, Seongwu would have the best concentration between his friends but he feels like something is distracting him these days. He doesn’t know what it is but he’s eager to know what makes him like that.

“So, what are we going to do? That photographer is only giving us 30 minutes to find someone and we’ve already showed him all the models that we’ve known and he kept saying that they don’t have those “friendly” vibes and whatsoever! Even our Hyunbin is rejected. I don’t know what to do anymore! This fucking thing is killing me, I swear.” Jaehwan rambles as he kept moving on his place, stomping his feet on the floor. He’s definitely experiencing some mental breakdown right now. Seongwu knows that Jaehwan is definitely a whiner, instead of thinking of ways quietly, he would voice out all the things that he has on his mind.

“Call for Daniel.” Seongwu instructed while gesturing his hand towards the door. Those words slipped on Seongwu’s mouth before he could think about it. Yes, Daniel would likely be a candidate to be the model but how would he tell him to be one.

“Ong! You know it’s not time for that. You shouldn’t flirt at-”

“Are you questioning my order right now, Jaehwan?” Seongwu cut Jaehwan off on his remarks while raising his brow. Seongwu doesn’t want to sound mean and he hopes that he doesn’t sound like that.  

“I’m not!” Jaehwan shouted as his defense but it didn’t stop Seongwu to look directly on Jaehwan’s eyes like he was waiting for something. Jaehwan took a glance on Minhyun like it is trying to ask for some help but the other can’t do anything about it.

Minhyun is also a director but Jaehwan belongs to Seongwu’s team and that means that Minhyun doesn’t have any control to Jaehwan and especially to Seongwu. 

“Okay! I’m gonna call Daniel, I’m gonna call him.” Jaehwan said while raising his hands to surrender and walk towards the door. Minhyun’s stares followed Jaehwan while the other head to the door and slouching his back, still thinking of ways to solve this.

“Aren’t you going too hard on Jaehwan?” Minhyun asked after both of them heard the door got closed.

“Jaehwan knows more than you that work and friendship is different. We shouldn’t mix those two, Minhyun. We’re at the office right now and I responsibilities to do.” Seongwu answered while preparing his shit. He doesn’t know how will he approached Daniel about it and how will the other would react on his request. This is his responsibility and he doesn’t want to disappoint his father for not doing his job right just because of some models who didn’t show up.

“But still…” Minhyun said lowly and not wanting to have an eye contact with Seongwu. Seongwu chuckled because he knows Jaehwan will have an hour long of rants with Minhyun later.

Jaehwan would rant things in front of them for so long like how would elders narrate the whole story of their lives. Sometimes, they would find it funny because of the ridiculous things Jaehwan would say but most of the time, they don’t.

“No worries, Min. Jaehwan will thank me if I solve this. That’s for sure.” After Seongwu said those remarks, they heard some knocks before Jaehwan and Daniel entered the room.

As usual, Daniel look good on his suits, he always gives off those charismatic but friendly look and that’s the reason why Seongwu thinks that Daniel would be the answer on their problem.

“Hey, be our model.” Seongwu brings up looking directly on Daniel’s eyes. He doesn’t know what else to say so he thinks it’s better to bring it up directly since he is the boss after all.

“Why? I mean, why me? There are a lot of good looking ones on the other departments and for sure they would help on the selling better.” Daniel said continuously and catches on his breath after. Seongwu can feel that there’s a part of Daniel saying that he doesn’t want to do it at all but that thing won’t stop Seongwu.

_We need him right now, I badly need him._

“Yes, that’s definitely true but they don’t have those friendly vibes that the photographer is looking for and only you have those.” Seongwu try to sound convincing as possible while pointing at Daniel. It’s like he is dealing with some business partners but Daniel doesn’t look convinced at all.

“Okay then!” Seongwu said after he stands up and crossed his arms. “I know I shouldn’t be telling you this but we’re desperate right now, Daniel. We’ve been contacting that photographer for 3 months now and this is the first time that he agreed and you don’t want to be the reason why our hard work will turn into nothing, right?”

All eyes were onto Daniel and it is only expressing one thing, hoping for Daniel to agree. Jaehwan is the person that Daniel notice the most, the looks of Jaehwan feels like his life depends on this. Daniel sighs and gives them a nod. It’s not like Daniel have any other choice.

 “Thank you! Thank you!” Jaehwan shouted while jumping and pulling Daniel into a hug. Daniel was taken back but before he could return the hug he can hear two young men clearing their throats together like it’s trying to give some signs. Jaehwan laughs and remove his hands off on Daniel.

“Well, we better go up now.” Minhyun brings up while glaring intensely on Jaehwan. Jaehwan licks his dry lips and get ready for his long explanation later.

 

 

After they have reached the 6th floor, a busy studio had greeted them. All of the staffs are busy preparing for the shoot. There are so many props that had been prepared. The studio looks like those home that you would see on dramas and sitcoms. A man had greeted them with a smile while walking towards them.

_It must be Mr. Yoon._

“Nice to see you, Mr. Ong.” The guy said while offering a handshake.

“Thank you, you look younger than I thought you would, Mr. Yoon.” Seongwu answered and then receive the handshake.

“Well, I get that a lot.” Mr. Yoon looks happier than he was a while ago. Seongwu thinks that Mr. Yoon likes to be complimented just as he thought. Mr. Yoon clapped his hand before continuing his statement. “So, where are the models that I asked for?”

“Here,” Seongwu said while pushing Daniel to the front while the other is looking as stiff as ever. “He’s Daniel and an intern in our company. I hope you also see those “friendly” vibes on him like I did.” Seongwu continued while patting Daniel on his shoulder slowly. He wants the other boy to calm down as Jisung is observing him from head to toe.

“I did! But then, didn’t I tell you that we need two?” Jisung asked while looking at Jaehwan purposely. Seongwu could definitely hear Jaehwan cursing lowly and maybe thinking to end his life right at this moment.

“Well, Can Minhyun be the other one?” Seongwu asked while preventing to look at Minhyun because he knows that he will be dead by now if he do that. He can definitely feel that someone wants to kill him right now. Seongwu knows that Minhyun would never think twice to decline or reject to these things but Minhyun couldn’t do it right now since they both know that this is their responsibility.

“He can! You could also join, Mr. Ong.” Jisung suggest while smiling annoyingly like it is implying something. Seongwu never consider joining the shoot. Yes, he know that he is the one who put Minhyun on this situation but it is different for him since all of his team is in there and he thinks he won’t save his pride if he failed on posing a pose.

 “I’m gonna think about it but please let this two get ready.” Seongwu answered while checking the expressions of Daniel and Minhyun. Daniel looks like he’s going to poop and Minhyun looks like he is ready to kill. Seongwu doesn’t know where to focus but it didn’t matter anymore since none of them could do anything about it.

“Alright then. Jaehwan, can we talk for few minutes?” Jisung asked while he gesture his hand to Jaehwan so that the other will come closer to him and pull him to a room to talk about something.

“You alright?” Seongwu asked to Daniel after the two left. He could feel that Daniel is very nervous. Daniel kept holding on his chest feeling his heart beating so fast. Daniel just gives Seongwu a nod and then Seongwu nods back.

Suddenly, Seongwu could feel someone tapping on his shoulder while he and Daniel are talking.

“Ong Seongwu-sshi, won’t you also asked me if I’m alright?” Minhyun asked while blinking his eyes like his trying to seduce Seongwu.

Seongwu looked at Minhyun from head to toe and go up to face Minhyun again who’s trying to give sweetest smile he could ever give.

“You look fine, I don’t think I-”

“Fuck you.”

Seongwu and Daniel couldn’t help but laugh as Minhyun walk his way out.

 

~*~

 

“Don’t you think they look good together?” Jaehwan asked suddenly that made Seongwu to be taken back.

They have been waiting for Daniel and Minhyun preparing for the shoot. They wear some comfortable and colorful clothes since the theme of the shoot is spending time at home. Daniel and Minhyun look so much different a while ago when they’re still wearing their office attire but it doesn’t mean that it lessen their handsomeness. They still look as handsome as always.

“What the fuck?” Seongwu asked while dead glaring into Jaehwan. Seongwu doesn’t understand why his friend would say those remarks.

“What?”

“Are you really asking me that? Dude, that’s your boyfriend!” Seongwu exclaimed while pointing at Minhyun whose most like saying some dad jokes on Daniel.

“So what? I just said that they look good together and it doesn’t mean that they will be together.” Jaehwan explained still looking so whipped for Minhyun.

“You’re jealous?” Seongwu asked while looking at Jaehwan’s eye. He wouldn’t deny that he wants to know what his friend’s true feelings.

“Nope, I’m not!” Jaehwan defensed back while shaking his hand in front, “You’re jealous?” Jaehwan asked back.

Luckily, Seongwu maintained his composure from the sudden question and give his friend a smirk.

“ _Definitely not_.” Seongwu said while shaking his head.

They turn their gazes back towards the two who keeps joking around. It’s true that Jaehwan is ok with it. He feels proud that Minhyun could experience something like this even if the other doesn’t want to. On the other hand, Seongwu doesn’t feel like that. He doesn’t know why he feels something like this. Maybe it’s the fact that Minhyun could make other people fall for him in seconds and he doesn’t one Daniel to be one of them. Falling in love is something you can’t control and he surely doesn’t want to have some conflicts with the four of them. Yes, Seongwu is included.

Jaehwan was taken back when Seongwu suddenly took off his coat.

“What the fuck are you doing Ong?” Jaehwan questions after receiving the coat.

“I will replace Minhyun since I know that’s most likely what you and Mr. Yoon talked about. I will make you sure your lover boy will return to you. So, don’t worry pig.” With that, Seongwu walk towards the photographer at the end of the studio and Jaehwan kept laughing while trying to catch up on Seongwu. Jaehwan can’t believe that his friend would act like that.

“Ong! Your jealous ass is showing!” Jaehwan shouted and then he laughed when Seongwu jokingly adjust his pants and pull them up.

 

~*~

 

**Kim Jaehwan**

**Kim Jaehwan**

Saranghae <33

**Ong Seongwu**

Shut the fuck up

**Kim Jaehwan**

You bought yourself in that situation.

**Ong Seongwu**

Fuck you

Seongwu is preparing for their movie night when Jaehwan texted him. After a long day, they’ve finished the shoot and he and Daniel decided to watch some movies tonight without even planning what to watch. As for what Jaehwan is saying, some things fucked up. While they we’re shooting a while ago, he didn’t expect that Daniel would be that awkward around a camera. He thought he would be comfortable with it since he look like someone who would take pose and smile well. He could still remember how Mr. Yoon suggested something that fucked everything up.

 

 

 

_“Daniel! You shouldn’t smile like that! You should smile like how you would say the word ‘Saranghae’ to someone! Go look at Mr. Ong and try it.” Jisung shouted while holding the camera and kept pointing at Daniel._

_“What?” Daniel questions. Seongwu knows that Daniel did hear it clearly since he felt annoyed on how loud Mr. Yoon is._

_“Do I have to repeat myself? Just try and tell those words!”_

_Daniel looks at Seongwu slowly and looks hesitant to tell it. Seongwu waits since he knows Daniel needed some time._

_Just then, Daniel smiles, showing Seongwu those teeth that he love and uttered some words that Seongwu and don’t know if he wanted to hear or not,_

_“ **Saranghae** ” _

 

To make the long story short, Daniel just told Seongwu that _he love him_ 101 times. Yep, Seongwu counted it. Seongwu would deny that he got flustered and blushed about it and that’s why Jaehwan, that fucking bastard is laughing at him.

“Ong, ‘The Grudge’ is next movie, will that be ok?” Daniel asks while preparing their food, well, it’s just some popcorn that will almost get expired and some beer cans that almost get fully freezed up on their refrigerator.

“Will that be ok?” Seongwu questions back and Daniel didn’t answer back. Seongwu smirks at the thought of Daniel being a scaredy cat. “Oh wait, we should really watch that!”

Daniel is left with no choice but to watch it together. He wouldn’t dare to protest since Seongwu is his boss and his landlord at the same time. So many excuses are circling on Daniel’s head, he can’t choose on what to use but then he decided he decided that he will stay for more few minutes.

“Oh! I need to sleep now.” Daniel said hurriedly and stands up. He was about to head on his room when he felt a hand grabbed his arms. It made him to fall and return on his seat again. That sudden touch makes his heart to experience some tingly sensation.

“You should finish what you started, don’t you think?” Seongwu asked with a grin on his lips and Daniel could only nod on it. Daniel couldn’t think of any other reason to escape on this shit. He needs to stay on his seat until this movie is finished.

 

 

“Don’t you find toshio cute?” Seongwu asked all of a sudden after watching the film and he laughs when he saw Daniel covering himself with blankets but still reaching for the popcorn that is left.

“Who would find a fucking ghost cute?”  Daniel questions back, still hiding on his blankets and dead glaring on Seongwu.

“Me.”

“Well, yeah. Your opinion didn’t matter.” Daniel monotonously answered while eating the last popcorns on the bowl.

“Ok then, I’m going.” Seongwu said and stands up to stretch his arms but he could feel someone is pulling his sweater and he couldn’t help but laugh because of it.

“Can you open the lights for me?” Daniel said while pouting his lips and hoping that it will convince Seongwu.

“Well, your order didn’t matter.” Seongwu said while mocking Daniel with what he said a while ago. He quickly run towards the bathroom, leaving Daniel that is covering himself again with blankets.

While Seongwu was washing his face, he could definitely hear some banging things on the kitchen. He can’t help but laugh at the thought of Daniel getting some shit as his defense just like how kids will do. He could also hear Daniel lowly calling for his name. He can’t believe that Daniel would be that scared. Some footsteps are going near at the bathroom and he heard someone opening the knob.

“Ong…?” Seongwu with his white cleanser on his face slowly faced at the door to see Daniel but before he knows it, there is a flying spatula that is going towards him and hit him on his head.  Seongwu whined about it.

Seongwu doesn’t know what to do first, does he have to wash his face first or does he have to reach for his head and scratch it for the pain to go away; but then Seongwu felt some soap going inside his eyes and he quickly grab the faucet to open it and wash his face.

“What was that for?” Seongwu asked after he finished washing his face. His head hurt so much but he wouldn’t deny that he find it funny because of the fact that Daniel did it because of how scared he was.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry! I thought you were fucking toshio and that’s the reason why I did that!” Daniel explained while picks up the spatula.

“You think I’m cute?”

“I don’t find toshio cute!”

“I said, you think I’m cute?”

“Yes, I do!”

 

 

 

 

 

There is some silence between them. The both of them don’t know what to do and avoiding each other gaze. Seongwu tried to make his way out but suddenly Daniel also move on that direction and it made it more awkward.

“Night, Niel” Seongwu bids while waving his hand and quickly runs to his room leaving Daniel at the bathroom.

Seongwu throw himself on his bed and put his arms on his chest. He can feel his heart beating so fast and he feels like he is palpitating or whatsoever. He wants to think that it is because of the cans of beer that they drink but he absolutely knows that it isn’t the cause of this. He quickly grabs his phone to tell about it to Jaehwan.

 

**Kim Jaehwan**

**Ong Seongwu**

Jaehwan

I was hit on my head a while ago

But…

My heart hurts instead :((((

**Kim Jaehwan**

WTF

**Ong Seongwu**

I think I like a peach :(((

I don’t know what to do…

**Kim Jaehwan**

ONG IST FUVKIGN 2 AM STFU IM SLPEEIGN BITHC

 

Seongwu dialed Jaehwan’s number knowing that his friend is fucking lying. Jaehwan have the habit of making excuses to Seongwu when he is with Minhyun. Last time, Jaehwan told him that he would be visiting his parent but Ong saw him with Minhyun on some fancy restaurant.

“Hello” Jaehwan greeted him but Seongwu remain in silence so Jaehwan repeat himself again, “Hello??”

“YOU FUCKERS. I COULD FUCKING HEAR MINHYUN. YOU TWO ARE DIGUSTING SHIT. I’M GOING TO END THIS CALL, FUCKING BYE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone again who read, leave some kudos, commented and bookmarked this fic. It’s my first time writing a fic and considering that English is not my first language, it’s quite overwhelming.
> 
> So I did write the chapter 3 and I think this is the longest chapter that I wrote.
> 
> The next chapter will be the last one and I feel sad and happy about it at the same time. So, I will give you some spoilers on what might happen on the last chapter. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Ong Seongwu is not allowed group chat (5) 
> 
> Kim Jaehwan  
> Wanna go to Seongwu hyung’s house? ;)))))
> 
> Hwang Minhyun  
> More like, “wanna drink until we die?” -_-
> 
>  
> 
> I will leave it there. ;)))))  
> Go talk to me if you want on my twitter. Meheheehhe. It’s @ong_wintertrngl


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.
> 
> I do hope you would enjoy this until the end.
> 
> Again, sorry for the mistakes and typos.
> 
> Thank you!

**Ong Seongwu is not allowed group chat**

**(5)**

**Kim Jaehwan**

Wanna go to Seongwu hyung’s house? ;)))))

**Hwang Minhyun**

More like, “wanna drink until we die?” -_-

**Kim Jaehwan**

Iloveyou

**Kwon Hyunbin**

Can’t

**Kim Jonghyun**

Cant

**Kim Jaehwan**

WHAT? WHY?

**Kwon Hyunbin**

Need to take care of 2 cats

**Kim Jonghyun**

Have a ballet class

**Kim Jaehwan**

BULLSHIT.

JUST BRING ALL OF THEM ON SEONGWU’S HOUSE!!! 

SEE YOU LATER, FUCKERS!

 

~*~

 

Seongwu is enjoying his walk to go home while holding some bags of groceries for their stocks at home. He sighs as he thinks about how tiring his day was. The launching of their app had finished and everyone had been thankful to each other for the efforts and compassion that everyone had put for their business. Seongwu expects that there will be more workloads to do on the next days. He’s not complaining about it at all, He finds himself lucky for having a life like this and it is the reason why he wants to strive harder.

Seongwu checks his bags to make sure he doesn’t forget to buy everything. He tends to forget things and he’s too tired today to go back at the store just for something he forgets to buy. He mostly buys toiletries, chips, sodas and a pack of gummies for Daniel. Since the last time he saw Daniel enjoying a pack of gummies and eating all of it at once, it became a habit for him to bring home a pack every time he goes for a shopping. The funny thing is Daniel had refuse it before because his doctor had told him to stop eating those but Seongwu found him snatching some at their kitchen in 3AM and Daniel had explain everything again and again until he told him that he understand. It’s like Seongwu bought those just to tempt Daniel to indulge all of it.

There’s a thing that kept bothering him. After what happened few days ago, Seongwu thinks that Daniel has been avoiding him as much as he could. Seongwu tried to ask his friends for some advice but he get some dissing instead. They told him that he is only good at flirting but when it is to ask someone out, Seongwu is totally a fail. As much as Seongwu want to deny those, he knows he can’t because he is the accurate definition for those. Seongwu could only shake his head on his thoughts and swing the bags that he is holding.  Few block more till he reach his house, he felt that his phone vibrated on his pocket, he tried to put all the  bags on one of his arms and reach for his phone to open it up.  


**Hwang Minhyun**

**Hwang Minhyun**

If you want us to stop, please see us to you know where. A friendly advice from your _Babe_.  ;) Hurry Up!

 

Some creases have formed on Seongwu’s forehead he tries to comprehend the message that his had sent him.

_OH SHIT, THOSE FUCKING DEVILS!_

He quickly runs on the alley of his neighborhood and trying his best to quickly reach his house. Many possibilities have been dancing on his mind right now. He grabs his keys on his pockets and opens the door immediately. A messy shit had greeted him while he catches his breath.

“Naaaaaaaaaaaants ingonyama bagithi Babaaaaaaaaaaa” Minhyun and Jaehwan shouted on the mic while the lion king instrumental is playing on the background. In front of Jaehwan and Minhyun, there is Hyunbin with another guy (the cat shop owner that Seongwu assumed) raising the cats like those scene on the lion king where Simba is being raised by Rafiki. Jonghyun and the other guy is not an exception at all. The two of them is trying to fit their ballet dance on the song that Minhyun and Jaehwan is singing while wearing pink tutu skirts and putting their foot on the barre. It was a mental breakdown for Seongwu right now.

_We’re the fuck that barre came from?!_

What surprised Seongwu the most is that Daniel joined his squad, holding a camera and giggling while looking at him. Daniel is trying to capture every reaction from the one of them like how those cameramen are doing on some music shows.  Seongwu stayed on his position, admiring the beauty that is smiling in front of him. Those bunny teeth, those eye smiles and those cute moles, Seongwu wouldn’t think twice to fight for it.

“MUFASA IS HERE!” Jaehwan shouted in the mic that interrupted Seongwu on his sight-seeing. Seongwu sigh as he came back to the reality and see the mess on his house. The thing that he didn’t understand the most is the lion king concept that his friends are trying to pull off. The last time, they we’re into some horror theme shit with some candles and stuffs and that thing didn’t ended well.

“Bow down to the king!” Minhyun continued Jaehwan’s remarks and his other friends did bow down to him. While most of his friends are so serious on their roles, more serious than when they did their play in college, there’s Daniel who can’t help but laugh on the actions that they we’re doing. He can’t believe how fast Daniel had adapted on the environment, like how Daniel got to do everything that his friends instructed.

“Guys, What the fuck?” Seongwu asked slowly, loud and clear but his friend can’t be tamed, still bowing in front of him. Hyunbin been raising the cat for a long time that his hands are shaking but the cat on the other hand is not showing any emotion at all.

“Oh no, Mufasa is mad.  Give Simba to him!” Jaehwan said ignoring Seongwu’s remarks and acting worriedly as he could. Seongwu thinks that Jaehwan is trying to pull those eunuch roles that they saw on Korean dramas but those have no relevance on this lion king concept. 

_Are we doing the Lion King on Joseon era? Wtf._

Hyunbin stand up hurriedly and hands Seongwu the cat that is the same color of Simba while not looking on his eyes like those servants who can’t look at the eyes of the king. He accepts and holds the cat before he could even think about it. He notices that Daniel is still filming with a camera and diligently capturing everything. Daniel moves his cam from his friend and then goes in front of Seongwu to film his reaction.

“Seriously, if you all don’t stop this bullshit, I’m going to tell my dad to cut some of your wages. I swear!”

“OK GUYS! Time to wrap up.” Minhyun said while clapping his hand and the others go back to their businesses like nothing happened. They grab some beer and arrange the snacks.

“What the fuck?” Seongwu questioned still confused what is really happening on his house.

“OKAY GO BACK! GO BACK!” Jaehwan shouted suddenly and all of them are bowing in front of him again and Daniel’s laugh is echoing inside his house. 

“UGH!” Seongwu shouted on his defeat and walk towards his room to change. He can still hear his friend, laughing their ass off while throwing shit things that they can hold.

 

~*~

 

“That was a great shot Daniel but minus your laugh.” Seongwu heard Jaehwan’s remarks after he came back from changing his clothes. He wears some black sweater, and black sweatpants to pair with it. He adjusts his sweatpants and pulled it up before seating right beside Daniel. Seongwu cleared his throat to grab their attention and everyone looked at him having those restraining laughs with them. Jaehwan have been stuffing his mouth with foods pretending that he didn’t care at all.

“Hi Seongwu!” Daniel greeted as awkward as ever. He never heard Daniel greeted him like that. Usually, the other would offer him some food or ask how he is doing.  Seongwu nodded on Daniel and crossed his arms while he diverts his attention to his friends looking on their eyes one by one. As expected, they avoid his gaze pretending to do something else. Minhyun is too slow to avoid that made him as the first target of Seongwu.

“Seongwu!” Minhyun start and laughs nervously. “That is for Jaehwan’s blog! He wants to start a YouTube channel.” Minhyun explains, trying sound convincing as possible. Seongwu raise his brow and look at Jaehwan next. It seems like Jaehwan hesitated and kept pinching Minhyun on his arms but the other shakes his head and excuse himself to get some juice.

“Yes! Believe me! It has been my dream to become a YouTuber.”

“You never told me that.”  Seongwu questions while still glaring at Jaehwan intensely. They have been friend for so many years and not even once, Seongwu have heard of those. Jaehwan is the type of  person that Seongwu know who always have things that he wants to do just because he thinks it is cool  and by that, he will do it until he think he’s satisfied about it or he finally realize that those things is not for him.

“It’s because I just dream to become one this morning!” Jaehwan defended while pouting and wrapping his hands around Minhyun who just came back from getting his juice. Seongwu sighs as he realizes that Minhyun is doing his thing again, drinking juice instead of beer. Seongwu can’t deny that sometimes he thinks that he is with a younger brother than a friend because of Minhyun’s habit. It’s not that it ruins the fun on their party but it would have been better if Minhyun would drink with them even once.

“Okay then. Hyunbin?  What’s with the cats and who is this guy?” Seongwu asked while circling his fingers in the air and pointing the guy beside Hyunbin. Some pink shade formed on Hyunbin’s cheeks and the other is trying to compose himself up.

“Uhhh… This guy is Yongguk and he owns these cute cats in here and I decided to bring them with us.” Hyunbin explain while patting the cat’s head that is already sleeping on his arms.

“Ohh, Yongguk! So you’re the cat shop owner that Hyunbin had been visiting lately even though he has a dog.” Seongwu concluded while smiling at Hyunbin sheepishly. He heard from Hyunbin that the shop is good and recommended that he should definitely bring his cat there and when Seongwu asked what Hyunbin did on a cat shop when he has a dog, the other couldn’t answer and tried to change the topic.

“HYUNG! It’s not like that!”

“OKAY NEXT!” Seongwu shouted when Hyunbin tried to explain himself and already drowning from his blush. Seongwu then faced Jonghyun and the buff guy beside him. The guy doesn’t look like he would teach someone some ballet moves. He is more like those guys you would see on gyms. “Are you sure that you’re practicing some ballet and not some weightlifting?” Seongwu questioned while looking back and forth between Jonghyun and the other guy.

“Do we have some problems with that, Mr. Ong?” The guy questioned back and Seongwu definitely gulped his saliva down as he imagines this guy knocking him out with a punch. He never thought a ballet instructor could be this scary.

“Oh no- there’s-”

“SHOW US SOME MOVES DONGHO!” Seongwu was cut off when Jaehwan suddenly shouted. The _‘Dongho’ guy_ gulped his whole beer down before standing up. Jonghyun played some music on his phone and Dongho started to turn and while he tip toed. He raises his hand gracefully and feeling the music and let it flowed onto his body. Seongwu can’t deny that he is impressed but that tutu skirt is bothering him. He never saw a muscular guy who is a ballet instructor and wearing some pink tutu skirt dancing gracefully on some classical music.

“Why don’t you join him Jonghyun Hyung?” With Hyunbin’s remark, Jonghyun runs toward Dongho and danced beside him. It suddenly became a mess, while Dongho dance with poised and gracefulness, Jonghyun on the other hand is little bit off and stiffed. All of them knows that Jonghyun is lacking on his dancing skills but they still support him anyways since that is what friend are for. Seongwu could only massage his head, feeling sorry for his friend.

The music ended and the two posed for the finale, his friends shouted to cheer for the both of them. Jonghyun and Dongho seat on their chairs again with a proud smile on their lips.

“Uhhh… May I ask? Do guys really wear those tutu skirts?” Seongwu uttered while being careful as possible.

“We’re gays” Dongho answered monotonously looking uninterested at all.

“Right, right” Seongwu answered with an awkward laugh in between.

“Hyung! I have this for you! This drink would suits you well.” Jaehwan shouted while giving thumbs up to divert the topic and to prevent him from being cornered that he is the one who started it.

To their surprise, Seongwu gulped the whole cup and drink it to the last drop. He tried to erase the embarrassing question that he asked a while ago and trying to stop himself from looking to Daniel every now and then. Seongwu slam the cup on the table after finishing all of it and the others look worriedly to him. Seongwu is dumb-founded and waiting for the others to speak up.

“Seongwu, you shouldn’t drink it like that.”

_I fucked up._

 

~*~

 

Daniel had been quite surprise on how the things on this squad go. It’s like ‘do whatever you want, I don’t fucking care’ thing. Everyone has their own business that they are doing. Almost all of them are either tipsy or completely drunk. The only ones who are sober up are him and Minhyun. Everyone else is doing their own shit that they may not even remember tomorrow. Jaehwan kept repeating that he can’t flirt with Minhyun since his boyfriend will get mad. While Hyunbin and Yongguk kept on talking on some fucking cat language that actually no one could understand but only the two of them. As for Jonghyun, he kept telling Dongho how much he love seeing him in that pink tutu skirt and it’s what made him fall in love with him while Dongho reply with how good Jonghyun is in doing ballet even though everyone else knows there’s nothing like that.

The worst person is the guy beside him.  After drinking the whole glass without even knowing that it shouldn’t be drink like that, he kept on doing some weird shit.

“Ice Bucket Challenge!” Seongwu shouted and pour the cold beer to himself. Daniel feels bad for laughing but he can’t help it, it’s not like he is the only one who is laughing right now because Minhyun is also dying from his laughter. He can’t believe that he would actually see Seongwu, his director doing something like that to himself.

Seongwu grabbed another beer and drink it straight and smash the cup on the table. All of his friends were shocked and didn’t expect that Seongwu would do something like that. Everyone looked at him for seconds and go back to their business when the other is only looking down, fidgeting his hand. Daniel was about to get some beers again when Seongwu suddenly pulled his hand and let him sit again.

There was some confusion on Daniel’s eyes. Seongwu continue to look down while Daniel kept waiting until the other let go of his hand. Seongwu look directly at Daniel’s eyes that made the other flinched.

“Let’s Date” Seongwu said, loud and clear. Daniel pupils shake, not knowing how to respond to Seongwu’s remarks. “I’ll do anything for you!” Seongwu continued while gesturing his hand in the air and pointing everywhere. Daniel surely knows how drunk Seongwu was and he shouldn’t believe on those.

“Anything?” Daniel questioned while raising his brow. He took a glance to Minhyun who is preventing himself to laugh and give them a nod. If Daniel is on his right mind wouldn’t agree on that but it’s a party after all so why ruin the fun. Seongwu just give him a nod and holding his hand again. “Then, please do sing the confession song!” Daniel shouted while getting excited to what might happen.

“NO!” Seongwu whines while pouting his lips and looking at Daniel as sad as ever. “You can’t do that!”

“Eiii, ‘I will do anything’ that’s bullshit, Ong.” Daniel answered, mocking Seongwu on the things that he said while choosing a snack to eat next.  Daniel had expected it, it’s not like a director of a company will do that. He realizes that Seongwu still knows what is right even he is drunk.

 

 

“Itjanha naega hal mari isseo, Itjanha naega neoreul joahae” Seongwu sing as he stand up grabbing the spoon as his mic. Daniel dropped the snack that he supposed to put on his mouth. Daniel look at Minhyun, trying to know what’s happening right now but the other only shrugs and continue to laugh.

“Imankeum ,imankeum, imankeum, imankeum” Seongwu continue gesturing his hand that formed some hearts while losing his balance  from time to time.

“Naega neoreul joahae Ong, ong!” Seongwu ended his song with a pose pointing his finger to Daniel trying to be cute while being drunk.

“What the fuck?” That’s the only thing that Daniel could say. No one can blame him since he never saw Seongwu acting like that. Usually, he will act cool and uptight like no one could even name a flaw of him. Seongwu suddenly turned his back on Daniel and Daniel could hear some low sobs from the other.

_Oh no, this is not a good thing._

“Hey” Daniel said while tapping Seongwu on his shoulder. “You know there’s something else that I want you to do.”  After, hearing those words, Seongwu faced Daniel again slowly showing a bright smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want you to kiss me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu didn’t hesitates, he pucker his lips and slowly go near to Daniel and plant his lips to him. It was cute and subtle but Daniel couldn’t deny that it make his heart beat fast like the first time Seongwu did that to him. After that, Seongwu rest his head on Daniel’s shoulder sleeping peacefully while having the most beautiful smile that Daniel had ever seen.

“We’re official?” Daniel asked and Minhyun gave him a nod while giggling on them. Almost all of the people at the house are sleeping. Only the three of them is awake, while Daniel have been blushing in front of Minhyun, there’s Jaehwan who have been clinging on Minhyun’s arm and still telling Minhyun to go away.

~*~

“UGH” Seongwu groaned while holding his head to ease the pain. He heads to the living room just to see the bodies sleeping on the floor and on the carpet.  Cups and snacks are clattered in the floor and thinking of how he would clean those up makes his head hurts even more. He move his way to his kitchen and saw Daniel, preparing some coffee while listening to some music. Seongwu sat in front of Daniel and the other hand him some cup of coffee. Seongwu put it aside and rest his head on the table.

“What happened last night?” Seongwu asked still burying his head on the table and massaging his shoulder.

“Hmmm…” Daniel starts that made Seongwu to look up. “Nothing much” Daniel continued and give a sly smile. Seongwu knows that something happened but his mind is so fucked up right now that he could anything else. Seongwu hold his arm only to know that his watch is missing.

“Hey, did you see my watch?”

“I think it is in that bucket.” Daniel answered and points on the bucket beside the microwave. Seongwu head his way to the bucket and reach for it. A sudden memory strike on his mind,

 

_“Ice Bucket Challenge!”_

Seongwu shouted on disbelief. He wants to tell to his self that those are just his imaginations and nothing like that happened but those are so vivid to be a dream. Daniel move his way towards Seongwu and pick up the bucket that Seongwu dropped.

“Hey are you, okay?” Daniel questions while tapping Seongwu on his shoulder.

“Tell me, what did I do last night?” Seongwu commanded and look at Daniel seriously while he adjusts his watch on his wrist.

“Where do you want me to start?”

“The Ice bucket part.” Seongwu answered fast and Daniel chuckled. Seongwu thought that he did some weird shit that made Daniel to laugh like that.

“Oh, so you do remember that?”  Daniel asked while stirring his coffee and smirking while looking at it. “You did sing some confession song after.” Daniel continued giving Seongwu a low chuckle. The only thing that Seongwu wants to happen right now is to be buried 6 ft. below the ground.

“SHIT NO!” Seongwu shouted in disbelief. He never thought that he would do that. He has been good at controlling himself even when he is drunk.

“Shit, yes! And you did ask me to date you after that.” Daniel continued and placed his coffee on the table. Cold sweats are dripping on Seongwu’s temples.

“WHAT? I’m sorry, I-” Seongwu was cut off when he felt Daniel lips to his. Mental breakdown is the right way to describe the feeling that is Seongwu is showing right now.

“FOOL!”  Daniel said after they parted and shakes Seongwu’s hair. “We’re sealed for today! And for your information, I did agree.” He continued grabbing his coat and cupping Seongwu’s face for the last time.

“Let’s meet at the office, Mr. Ong.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it. WIIEEEEEE! 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read, give kudos, and commented. I'm really thankful for it. 
> 
> I'm sorry that it took me a long time (?) I won't deny that I got carried away in making vectors, layouts and planning for our film so i'm really sorry about that.
> 
> If you do want to talk to me or ask me something. you could go to my twitter. (you will know why It took me a long time when you go there. AHAHHAAHHA)
> 
> twitter: ong_wintertrngl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess until the end. 
> 
> I do hope that you like it :)


End file.
